Screened pool and patio enclosures popular in the southern United States are not capable of withstanding structural loads imposed by snow and ice common in northern climates. Additionally, screened enclosures in all climates are vulnerable to damage caused by high winds.
Other systems require the user to remove, release or store the panels prior to winter or severe weather conditions. This is a cumbersome activity and typically requires use of a ladder or other elevated platform to access the means of attachment to the structure. Weather in northern climates can be wildly unpredictable with fall storms that occur before panels are stored/removed for winter or spring storms which occur after panels have been reinstalled for the summer. In addition the storage/removal of the roof panels undesirably allows debris, leaves, insects, birds and other animals' access to the enclosed space.